


У Лукоморья дуб срубили...

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Rare Pairings, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Однажды Мирон в поисках вдохновения отправляется бродить по свету и набредает на Лукоморье. Своеобразное такое.
Relationships: Мирон Фёдоров/Ваня Светло
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	У Лукоморья дуб срубили...

Жил да был один писатель,  
И богат он был, и знатен,  
За границами учился,  
Где бы только ни явился —  
Так его любил бомонд.  
Звался Фёдоров Мирон.

Как-то раз в одно мгновенье  
Вдруг пропало вдохновенье:  
Искра, буря и безумье  
Превратились в тугодумье.  
Не рождает строк перо!  
Хоть ты выкинься в окно.  
Знал он верную примету:  
Надо побродить по свету,  
Путешествия помогут.  
И собрался в путь-дорогу.

День ходил, неделю, месяц,  
Видел много интересных  
Он чудес во всех краях,  
Толку — хуй да ни хуя.  
Год прошел, твою же мать!  
Вдохновение где взять!  
Полный штиль заместо бури,  
Нет искры, ушло безумье.  
Три сокровища его.  
А без них он нет никто.

Приуныл совсем Мирон,  
Взял в лавчонке самогон,  
Сверху пивом полирнул  
И ушёл в глухой загул.  
Как в тумане он бухал,  
А когда глаза продрал,  
Видит пред собою лес.  
В чащу самую залез,  
По тропиночке спустился  
И хз где очутился.

Море синее блестит,  
Остров из него торчит.  
Чуть поодаль полигон,  
Тридцать воинов на нём  
В бронированных трусах  
Бьются на крутых мечах.  
А вокруг ундины пляшут,  
Все галдят, руками машут:  
Ставки делают в общак,  
Бабки рубят только так.

Взором всё Мирон окинул,  
Отдуплил и рот разинул:  
— Что за псевдо-Лукоморье?  
Дуба нет, кота тем более.  
А русалки-то дурные  
Отчего такие злые?

Голос рядом прогремел:  
— А чего ж ты, дядь, хотел?  
Нынче здесь сезон охоты,  
Ловят дурочек всем скопом,  
Разряжают в них обойму  
И несут в русалкобойню.  
Там их в бочках маринуют  
И на экспорт комплектуют.

Нам ведь нужен капитал,  
Иль ты Маркса не читал?

— Ни хрена себе приём!  
— Ну, вот так вот и живём.  
Голос тяжко повздыхал  
И продолжил мануал:

— А они в ответ, заразы,  
Тоже шустры на проказы.  
Любят в девиц обращаться,  
С мужиком совокупляться,  
Гонореей заражать,  
Да ещё и, суки, ржать.  
Заебался Черномор  
Витязей искать в набор.  
Нынче — пятый там комплект.  
И опять троих уж нет.

Почесал Мирон затылок  
От неслабых предпосылок  
И спросить не пренебрёг:  
— Где ж учёный кот залёг?  
Где тот дуб, златая цепь?  
— Ох, дурак ты, дядь, как есть.  
Вспомнил тоже, темнота.  
Это было-то когда!

Дуб срубили здесь давно,  
Древесина в нём — говно.  
Всё сгнило, пиздец, в труху,  
Говорю как на духу.  
Там «Гринпис» потом шнырял,  
Новые дубы сажал.  
Только проклят этот край,  
Что сажай, что не сажай. 

Да кому сдались дубы!  
Пользы с них — одни гробы.  
Столько бабок промотали,  
Лучше мне бы их отдали.  
Я — талантливый флорист.  
Посадил бы каннабис  
Поля три или четыре.  
Мы бы весело зажили!

Тут сейчас такой тухляк  
И с зарплатою голяк.  
Баб-Яга в загран свалила.  
А Кощей вообще чудила:  
Взял, подался в монастырь  
За грехи читать Псалтирь.  
Ты спросил, где кот учёный?  
Этот рыженький сучонок  
Демона охомутал,  
Бросил всех и с ним сбежал.

Есть у них уже потомство,  
Маленьких тринадцать монстров:  
Порожденья кототьмы,  
Все пушисты, но грозны:  
Щупальца заместо лап,  
Шмыгать могут в зеркалах.  
Иногда сюда сбегают,  
Чужестранцев поджирают.  
Сам я корм им нахожу,  
А не то меня сожрут.

Охренев с таких страстей  
До мозга своих костей,  
Завертел Мирон башкой,  
Ножичек достал складной:  
— Кто такой ты, покажись!  
Дорого отдам я жизнь.  
Мой клинок — не бог что весть,  
Но в комплекте штопор есть!  
Им тебе могу на раз  
Выкрутить сейчас я глаз.  
Вот защитный мой лайфхак.

— У-у, запущено всё как! —  
Голос едко отвечал  
И весьма обидно ржал.  
— Ты бы попустился, дядь,  
На хрен жизнь твоя мне, блядь!  
У тебя с башкой беда?  
Тот поник:  
— Вообще-то да.

Потерял я год назад  
Три сокровища подряд:  
Искру, бурю и безумье,  
Вот ищу их, ты подумай.  
Черновик без них застыл,  
Сам я тоже приуныл.  
Покажись уже, братан.  
Как хоть звать тебя?  
— Иван.  
Домовой. Живу в палатке,  
Наблюдаю за порядком.

И прищурился Мирон:  
То ли пень, а то ли гном,  
То ли зверь чудной какой,  
То ли леший молодой:  
Ноги прямо, руки в бок  
И бородка как лобок.

Вылупил Мирон шары  
И почувствовал: внутри  
Свежих строчек целый круг  
Зарождаться начал вдруг.  
Впав в ритмический кураж,  
Знаний вывалил багаж,  
Вспомнив разом весь фольклор:  
Мульты, сказки, книг набор.

Но его IQ огромный  
Принял домовой не ровно:  
Языком всё цок да цок,  
Сделал раз рука-лицо.  
После глазки закатил,  
Обозвал его «дебил»  
И ответку впопыхах  
Накидал ему в стихах.

Горячился, сыпал бранью:  
— Да какой ещё Нафаня?  
Что вообще за имя, блядь!  
Охуел совсем ты, дядь.  
В уши кто тебе насрал?  
Я ведь Ваня, я ж сказал.  
Ваня, русский домовой!  
Не какой-то там отстой.

Приподнял Мирон ладони:  
— Ладно-ладно, всё, я понял!  
Ну, прости, слегка попутал.  
Ты в отместку, блядь, без стука  
В мой сортир ещё зайди.  
Тот смеётся:  
— Осади.  
Отрицать не буду я:  
Жопа хоть тоща твоя,  
Лысый череп, нос XL,  
Всё равно почти модель.  
Уж не знаю, чем ты взял,  
Но меня ты обаял.

Оскорбился чуть Мирон:  
— Ну ты, Ваня, и гондон!  
Сам-то, что ли, идеал?  
— Я на внешность в рот ебал.  
Ваня хитро покосился  
Да и в парня обратился.  
Статен, строен и высок,  
Только борода-лобок  
Всё торчала. Знать, она  
Фича, а не баг была.

Глаз протёр Мирон, встряхнулся,  
Чуть слюной не захлебнулся.  
Больно домовой хорош!  
Тут накроет, хошь не хошь.  
Тот оскалился в ответ:  
Точно знал, какой эффект  
Производит он собой  
Даже с этой бородой.

Ухмыльнулся, негодяй:  
— Рот, Мирош, закрой давай.  
Я прекрасен, спору нет,  
Как весенний, блядь, рассвет.  
Только ты — судьба моя,  
Так что подь ко мне в мужья.  
А недуг твой превозмочь,  
Кстати, я могу помочь.

Стало тут весьма паскудно,  
Забери меня отсюда,  
И — ручаюсь головой! —  
Больше скуки никакой  
Ты вовек не ощутишь,  
Гарантирую, малыш.  
Это ж я — искра, и буря,  
И безумие, в натуре.

Сутками пиздеть могу  
Всяко-разную пургу.  
Ты за мною, знай, пиши.  
Предлагаю от души.  
Так с тобой в рекордный срок  
Наштампуем книг пяток.  
А быть может, и всю сотню.  
Что, согласен ты?  
— Охотно!

Тут Мирон, не будь дурак,  
За ладошку его цап —  
И повёл к себе домой:  
— Будешь ты моей женой.  
Ай! Да я же пошутил!  
— Вот и по лбу отхватил.  
А ещё такая шутка —  
Кверху жопой будешь сутки  
На постели ты торчать,  
Обещаю тебе, дядь.

Лыбится Мирон довольно:  
— Ну а что, звучит прикольно.  
Я не против. Но тогда  
Поспешим скорей туда.  
Так и стали они жить,  
Книжек сотню в год строчить,  
Только вот нюанс — отныне  
Порно ровно в половине.  
Знаменит стал на весь мир  
Как эротики кумир.  
Тут и сказке завершенье.  
Кто зачёл — моё почтенье!


End file.
